


Následky

by Windify



Series: Jaký otec, takový syn (IronDad & Spiderson) [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers
Genre: Dead Tony Stark, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Siberia Scene in Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sokovia Accords, Steve Rogers Feels, thoughts
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Steve dlouhou dobu nerozuměl následkům celého toho fiaska, které veřejnost nazývala občanskou válkou. A když pochopil, přál si, aby radši zůstal v temnotě.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Jaký otec, takový syn (IronDad & Spiderson) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Následky

**Author's Note:**

> Já osobně Steva nemám ráda, takže... omlouvám se všem #TeamCap. Ale! Není to až tak Steve-hate, jak by mohlo být (a jednou taky bude). ^^ 
> 
> (Btw, tohle není jedno z mých lepších děl, alespoň si nemyslím, ale včera jsem znova zkoukla Civil War a prostě mi to ulpělo v hlavě, so...)

Tony Stark byl mrtvý.

Steve dlouhou dobu nerozuměl následkům celého toho fiaska, které veřejnost nazývala občanskou válkou, ale jedno rozhodně chápal.

Věděl, že to on ho zabil.

Věděl, že má Tony problémy se srdcem, a přesto mu ten štít zabodl přímo do hrudi. Nechal ho tam samotného, zraněného a bez možnosti se dostat domů. Bez pomoci, bez kontaktu. Odsoudil ho k smrti v ledové pustině.

Veřejnost neznala pravdu. Steve netušil, proč se Rhodes rozhodl lhát a říct světu, že Iron Man zemřel v bitvě proti Hydře. Nevěděl, proč se rozhodl proti němu nepoštvat lidi, kteří Tonyho Starka milovali a obdivovali jakožto hrdinu, jímž byl. 

A už v žádném případě nevěděl, proč jim – proč _jemu_ dovolil vrátit se zpátky do New Yorku, zpátky na základnu, přestože se s ostatními rozhodli podepsat upravenou Sokovijskou smlouvu.

Stevovi netrvalo dlouho přijít na to, že měl Tony pravdu s potřebným dozorem. Ale o smlouvu mezi nimi nakonec nešlo, že? Rozdělila je zrada ze Stevovy strany. Zradil důvěru, kterou v něm Tony měl, zradil Tonyho.

Jeho zrada měla podobu zatajených informací, štítu ostrého jako nabroušený meč a hrobu, kde lidé stále dennodenně nechávali květiny, zapálené svíčky a nejrůznější předměty.

Lehce sebou trhl, když na svém rameni ucítil něčí ruku, a uklidnil se, když zjistil, že na něj zírá pár pronikavě zelených očí. Natasha si olízla rty a smutně se usmála. „Vím, na co myslíš,“ hlesla potichu. „Taky mi chybí.“

Od Tonyho smrti uplynuly dva měsíce. Dva měsíce od doby, co se jim podařilo uniknout z Raftu, dva měsíce, co se ukrývali před vládou. Dokud je Rhodey nenašel a nevyzval, aby se vrátili a podepsali dohodu.

Souhlasili. Co jiného taky mohli? Neměli kam jít, ve Wakandě nadosmrti žít nemohli… a tohle byl pro Steva jediný způsob, jak uctít Tonyho.

Oplatil Natashe nešťastný úsměv. „Je to moje vina.“

„Steve…“

„Ne, Nat. I když jsem rád, že mám Buckyho zpátky… vím, že jsem to mohl udělat jinak.“ Mohl Tonymu zavolat pomoc. Mohl mu ji sám poskytnout. Nemusel zasadit poslední ránu.

Ale teď už bylo pozdě, aby zvažoval, co mohl a nemusel udělat. Už nemohl změnit, co udělal, a byl si jistý, že ho to bude pronásledovat až do konce života.

„Všichni si přejeme, aby věci byly jinak,“ zamumlal Sam.

Po zbytek cesty už nikdo z nich nepromluvil. Když vystupovali z jetu, vrhli na sebe povzbudivé pohledy, ale nikdo ze sebe nevydal jedinou hlásku.

Nepřekvapilo ho, když uviděl Rhodeyho hned u přistávací plochy, ale nečekal, že budou sami. Nikde žádný strážce ani agent, jenom Rhodes bez svého obleku.

Stál rovně s rukama svěšenýma a spojenýma, ale postoj měl napjatý, když mezi nimi těkal pohledy, až se zastavil na Buckym. Na Buckym, svým způsobem důvodu, proč byl Rhodesův nejlepší přítel mrtvý.

Steve si ani nechtěl představovat, jak se teď Rhodey musí cítit, a zas a znova pocítil stud, když se ozvalo jeho svědomí a vnitřní hlas a připomněli mu, že toho vlastně nelituje. Že je rád, že má Buckyho zpátky. Nemohl říct, že to za to nestálo, protože by udělal – a vlastně taky i udělal cokoli, aby Buckyho dostal zpátky, ale taky nemohl říct, že to za to stálo, protože při tom zabil Tonyho.

Byl to bludný kruh emocí, který ho sžíral zaživa, aniž by to mohl změnit.

Zhluboka se nadechl. To on jejich spor začal, bylo tedy na něm, aby promluvil jako první. „Rhodey, já…“ zakolísal, když na něj plukovník upřel svůj pohled. „Je mi to líto.“

Několik útrpných vteřin War Machine jenom mlčel, ale pak s povzdychem zavrtěl hlavou. „To nejhorší na tom celém není, že ti věřím, že toho lituješ. Ne, Rogersi. To nejhorší je, že nemáš nejmenší ponětí, co jsi způsobil. Neuvědomuješ si, co Tonyho smrt znamená.“

„Vyčítám si to, jak jen můžu. Věř mi, vím, co jsem udělal –“

„Ne,“ zarazil ho prudce. „Nemáš nejmenší ponětí. Nikdo z vás nemá.“ Složil si hlavu do dlaní a chvíli tak setrval. „Je dobře, že jste tady všichni. Třeba konečně pochopíš, Rogersi.“

Nečekal na jejich odpověď, místo toho se otočil a vyrazil dovnitř. Bez váhání ho následovali, ostatně, neměli jinou možnost.

„Možná není vhodná doba se ptát,“ začal nakonec Sam nečekaně nesměle, „ale… jak to, že chodíš? Teda, chápu, že to bude technologií, ale…“

„Starkova výroba,“ odvětil Rhodey, aniž by to dále rozváděl.

Steve se sám pro sebe zakabonil. Nechápal, jak přesně Tony stačil vyrobit Rhodeymu ortézu za tak krátký čas, který mezi bitvou na letišti a v Sibiři měl, ale bolestivě mu to připomnělo, jak geniální ten muž byl.

Rhodes je zavedl do velké konferenční místnosti, kde na ně usazený u stolu čekal Happy Hogan. Steve ho sice neznal jako Rhodeyho, ale věděl, že s ním měl Tony blízký vztah. Hogan je všechny přejel nečitelným pohledem, ale lehce kývl na Natashu, která mu pozdrav opětovala.

Plukovník je vyzval, aby se posadili, a oni tak učinili. Následně na stůl hodil hrubý svazek papírů a Steve se ani nemusel dívat, aby věděl, že se jedná o sokovijskou smlouvu.

„Vím, že jste díky T’Challovi měli dostatek času si to pročíst,“ začal Rhodey. „A doufám, že jste tak udělali, protože vás odsud nenechám vyjít, dokud to nepodepíšete.“

„Některé věci se tam změnily,“ poznamenala Natasha.

„Tony vždycky myslel dopředu.“

Wanda poklepala prsty o stůl. „Proč bychom to měli podepsat?“

Clint zasykl a položil jí ruku na rameno. „Wando –“

„Ne. Poslouchej. Proč bychom to měli podepsat? Víme jistě, že když to podepíšeme, lidi nebudou chtít naše hlavy? Že budeme v bezpečí i přes to, co jsme udělali? Stark je mrtvý. A přiznejme si, nikdo z nás neměl na vládu takový vliv, jako on. Tak proč bychom to měli podepsat?“

„Protože já jsem tu smlouvu podepsal.“

Až na Rhodeyho a Happyho sebou všichni cukli, dokonce i Natasha. Okamžitě obrátili pohledy ke dveřím, kde stál mladý kluk oblečený v modrých kalhotách, šedém triku s nějakou vědeckou slovní hříčkou a hnědo-béžovém saku. Hnědé vlasy měl lehce pocuchané, jako kdyby si pečlivě sčesaný účes prohrábl rukou, a díval se na ně hlubokýma hnědýma očima, v nichž se však kromě upřímnosti a nekonečných citů zračila i neústupnost. V rukou držel složku s logem Stark Industries a cosi v jeho pohledu i postoji Stevovi přišlo povědomé, i když si byl jistý, že ho ještě nikdy neviděl.

Navzdory svému šoku byla Natasha první, kdo se vzpamatoval. Narovnala se a otevřela pusu, aby se na něco zeptala, ale Sam ji předehnal: „Bez urážky, ale jak bys ty mohl podepsat smlouvu, kluku? Jsi jenom dítě.“

„Jak ses sem vůbec dostal?“ dodal Scott.

Ten kluk – protože on to byl vážně kluk, vždyť mu nemohlo být více než patnáct – však na jejich slova nereagoval, místo toho za sebou poklidně zavřel dveře, usadil se na jediné volné místo mezi Rhodeym a Happym a položil složku na stůl. „Zaprvé, nejsem dítě, je mi čtrnáct. A jak jsem se sem dostal? Prostě jsem prošel dveřmi.“

Rhodey se uchechtl a protočil očima, zatímco Happy poraženě svěsil hlavu a zaskučel: „Petere.“

Peter mu věnoval krátký úsměv. „Promiň, Happy.“

„Rhodey,“ odkašlal si Steve. „Co tady dělá ten kluk? Nemyslím si, že by tady měly být přítomny děti.“

„A jak to myslel s tím, že on podepsal sokovijskou smlouvu?“ dodal Clint zamračeně. Vzhledem k jeho vlastní rodině Steve chápal, proč se mu nelíbilo, že s nimi byl někdo tak mladý.

Peter se napjal a jak Rhodes, tak Hogan se na sebe okamžitě podívali a napodobili ho, očividně připraveni udělat cokoli, co by situace vyžadovala. Jenže Peter se jenom zhluboka nadechl a pak se mu podíval přímo do očí, jako kdyby Clintovu otázku ani neslyšel. „Steve Rogersi, zrovna vy byste si měl dobře rozmyslet, co řeknete. Bez urážky, ale můj věk tady nehraje roli.“

„Synu, poslyš –“

Peter uhodil rukama do stolu a prudce se postavil. Veškerý klid se z jeho postoje vytratil a v očích mu plál oheň. Nevšímal si, jak sebou ostatní cukli, aby popadli zbraně, které u sebe neměli, a Stevovi při tom vzteklém pohledu, který mu věnoval, přejel mráz po zádech. „Neříkej mi tak. Nemáš _jediné právo_.“

„Petere,“ Rhodey mu položil ruku na záda, „klid. Chladnou hlavu, ano? Víš, co říkal táta.“

Překvapivě ho bez váhání poslechl. Usadil se zpátky na židli a nikdo si nemohl nevšimnout, že zášť v jeho očích nahradily slzy.

Teprve teď Bucky poprvé za celou dobu od chvíle, kdy vyrazili z Wakandy, promluvil. „Může mi někdo _prosím_ říct, o co tady teď jde?“

Rhodes zavřel oči a vzdychl. „Říkal jsem ti, Steve, že nemůžeš chápat, co jsi udělal. Teď jenom doufám, že to pochopíš. Ptáte se, proč je tady Peter? Jistě. Seznamte se se Spider-Manem.“

Rozhostilo se ohlušující ticho, kdy všichni zpracovávali, co to znamenalo, a pak se spustila vřava. Překřikovali jeden přes druhého, ale jejich slova byla vždycky stejná. „Vždyť je to jenom dítě!“

Celý tenhle chaos netrval ani minutu, dokud Peter nehvízdl, aby si získal jejich pozornost a utišil je. „Nejsem dítě. Jestli chcete diskriminovat podle věku, musím připomínat, že těmhle dvěma supervojákům je přes devadesát let? Ne, rozhodně nemusím. Wanda Maximoff navíc není o tolik starší než já. Natasha se svým výcvikem taky začala mnohem dříve. Tak v čem je rozdíl? V ničem, jak jsem si myslel.“

„Pořád jsi dítě,“ poznamenal Hawkeye. „Měl bys mít normální život.“

Peter se krátce, nečitelně zasmál a zavrtěl hlavou. „Můj život není normální od chvíle, co jsem se narodil, Bartone, a teď už ani nikdy nebude. Ne snad kvůli Spider-Manovi, ale kvůli Stevovi Rogersovi.“

Zmateně nakrčil obočí a nechápavě se na něj díval. „O čem to mluvíš?“

Ten kluk krátce loupl očima po Rhodeym a Happym, načež ho plukovník povzbudil mávnutím ruky. „Do toho. Je to tvoje.“

Peter vrátil veškerou pozornost zpátky k nim. Na tváři měl úšklebek, který v něm vyvolával nepříjemný pocit, a na celém tom výrazu společně s tím, jak mu jiskří oči, mu opět připadalo něco známého.

Přes stůl se Peter díval přímo na něj, téměř jako kdyby měla být jeho slova určena jen jemu. „Tak tedy od znova, když mi to strejda Rhodey zkazil.“ Měli jen vteřinu se pozastavit nad tím oslovením, než Peter pokračoval. „Ahoj, jsem Spider-Man. Jo a taky Peter James Stark, jen tak mimochodem. Kdyby to někoho z vás zajímalo.“

Klid, s jakým pronesl slova, která Steva rozdrtila na kousíčky, by ho možná za jiných okolností překvapovala. Ale teď ne.

Teď ne.

Jako kdyby dostal ránu do břicha, která mu vyrazila veškerý vzduch z plic. Jako kdyby mu někdo zarazil zrezlou dýku do srdce a otáčel s ní.

Rhodes měl pravdu. Až doposud nechápal, co Tonyho zabitím způsobil.

Nepřipravil jenom lidi o přítele nebo svět o hrdinu.

Připravil syna o svého otce.

Vina, která ho drtila, jako by se teď ještě znásobila. Nechápal, jak tady Peter mohl jenom sedět a nečinně ho sledovat, když před sebou měl vraha svého otce.

Veškeré naděje, že si kdy dovede odpustit, zmizely.

_Peter James Stark._

Nevěděl o něm. Nikdo o něm nevěděl, a on už se Tonymu nemohl ani divit. Jenomže to, že o Peterovi nevěděl, Steva neomlouvalo.

Co to jen udělal?

„Jak?“ slyšel sebe samého hlesnout, ale nevěděl, na co přesně se ptá. Jak to, že Tony Petera dokázal udržet jako tajemství? Jak to, že se s ním vůbec chtěl setkat po tom, co provedl?

„Jak?“ zopakoval Peter potichu, v hlase mu zazníval neskutečný smutek. Celá Stevova strana týmu napjatě seděla, ani nedýchala. Nevěděli, co bude, když teď chápali, kdo to před nimi stojí.

Peter sklopil pohled k zemi, ta Starkovská maska, kterou si nasadil – ta, kterou vídal u Tonyho a proto mu přišla tak povědomá – rázem ta tam. „Vždycky jsem věděl, že se taťka nemusí z boje vrátit. Jen jsem si nepředstavoval, že to bude takhle. Možná vás to všechny překvapí, ale on nebyl sobec. Nebyl takový, jaký si myslíte, že byl. Vždycky si na mě udělal čas a měl mě rád, stejně jako já jeho.

Upřímně, když jsem se strejdou Rhodeym souhlasil, že vám o sobě řeknu pravdu dřív, než se ji dozví svět, myslel jsem, že se budu cítit líp, když uvidím ten horor v tvých očích. Ale teď zjišťuju, že je mi akorát více smutno.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel. „Ptáš se, jak se na tebe můžu podívat? Já se na to sebe ptám taky. Jenže tě zároveň chápu, Rogersi.

Jakkoli bych si to přál, nejsem můj táta. Alespoň ne úplně.“ Happy s Rhodeym se při tom na sebe smutně usmáli. „Ale vím, že měl pravdu, když si stál za svou věcí. Zab – zemřel kvůli pravdě a já nehodlám dovolit, aby jeho smrt přišla vniveč.

Svět potřebuje Avengers. Potřebuje nás jednotné a silné, protože nevíme, jaká hrozba přijde. To mě taťka naučil a já vím, že mě to naučil správně. Sice je mrtvý kvůli tobě, Rogersi, ale vím, že by nechtěl, abych tě nenáviděl. _Vím_ to. Takže to nejmenší, co teď můžeš udělat, je, že tu zpropadenou smlouvu podepíšeš.“

Peter zavřel oči, částečně zakryl hlavu rukou a opřel se do židle. A prostě… dýchal. Zdálo se, že se snaží uklidnit, a dva muži po jeho bocích ho obezřetně sledovali. Až nakonec svěsil ruku dolů, znova oči otevřel a tichým, téměř zlomeným hlasem zašeptal: „Prosím. Prostě to podepište.“

A opravdu, Steve dlouhou dobu nerozuměl, co občanská válka způsobila. Jenomže teď, kdy naslouchal slovům dítěte, které potlačilo nenávist vůči vrahovi svého táty do pozadí, aby svět a s ním i oni mohli být v bezpečí, když naslouchal slovům, která už kdysi slyšel a která neměla být tak moudrá, která neměla vycházet z úst někoho tak mladého…

Přesně tehdy Steve Rogers pochopil, že se v Tonym Starkovi hluboce mýlil. A jeho chyba v úsudku stála toho muže život.

Věděl, že už to nemůže vrátit zpět, jakkoli by si přál. Ale mohl se alespoň pokusit to napravit, vzít si ponaučení ze svých činů a nedopustit, aby je opakoval. Nesměl promeškat možnost, kterou mu teď Peter nabízel, přestože věděl, že se svou vinou bude žít až do smrti. Nebylo mu nabídnuto odpuštění, ale šance prokázat, že by si ho možná jednou mohl zasloužit.

A po dlouhé době věděl, že dělá správnou věc, když zvedl pero a na poslední stránce sokovijské smlouvy připojil k podpisu Petera Jamese Starka i ten svůj.

**Author's Note:**

> Zastávám názor, že Peter by se v takovém případě nakonec zachoval rozumně. A navíc, Steve teď bude celý život žít s vědomím, že synovi zabil tátu, a bude se proklínat při každém pohledu na Petera, takže... mi to přijde i logičtější, než kdyby ho Peter vyloženě nenáviděl.


End file.
